


The hunt.

by SparkyLulu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hunt, chase - Freeform, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: A rabbit can run but will never outsmart a fox.





	The hunt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_run_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/gifts).



> A small drabble I wrote for my dear friend Lull, following her prompts of "hunt" and "choking" ;)

You had barely left the university labs that afternoon when you got hit by the feeling something was terribly off. You hopped on the train with the unsettling sensation of a stranger's eyes carefully watching you. A quick glance around revealed nothing but the usual people you usually encountered there - your friends, some other students, workers, commoners in general. You sat down and took your tablet with the intention of drawing the unsettledness away, trying to ease the feeling of eyes burning into the back of your neck and, after some minutes, you managed to succeed, getting lost in the act of doodling and small talking with one of your friends.

You couldn't believe your eyes when a strange reflection on the surface of your tablet caught your attention.

A single piercing white eye.

Startled, you opened and closed your mouth, gaping like a fish outside water, barely realizing your friend's asking you what's wrong. Before you could utter a single word, the eye you saw disappeared - just as quickly as it had first appeared in the first place. You looked around, more frantically this time, and try to shrug your friend off by telling them you had been scared because you could've sworn you had seen a spider crawling on your shoulder. You knew they didn't believe you but, at least, they didn't ask any further questions. You spent the rest of the trip doodling, the sensation of those burning eyes fixed on the back of your neck, never leaving you. You would never admit it but, deep inside, the thrill that hunting gaze left on you aroused you to no end.

You arrived at your station with no more incidents happening. You said goodbye to your friend, walking your usual way home. Everything seemed normal, perhaps  _too normal_. You noticed the lack of sounds around you, not even birds chirping. A cold shudder ran down your spine as you quickened up your pace.

It wasn't long before your footsteps sounded a pair too many...

You ran, not knowing what else to do. You ran as fast as your legs allowed you to and as far as you could from whatever it could be following you. It only took you a second to glance back and find nobody standing there before your body collided with another. Strong leather gloved hands grabbed you and kept you from falling down from the force of the clash. Trembling, you looked up to see the face of the man who had caught you, eager to tell him that both of you were in danger, that there was something following you...

Your body froze.

A piercing cold white eye stared down at you.

Your legs started shaking and you dropped all of your things to the floor. Your instincts screamed at you to run but you only managed the faintest hint of a step before the demon in front of you steadied his grip on your arms - surely leaving a bruise. You stammered as your dry throat tried to find the will to scream. The demon realized your intentions and raised his right hand quickly to your throat, choking you. Your hands grabbed his wrist trying to ease his grip on you, knowing that it wouldn't take long for all to be over...

"The small rabbit thought she could escape the old fox and now she's in for a lesson... _Rrright, my Precious?"_


End file.
